Small Magic
by Oceansurferg
Summary: Brittana, Oneshot. Santana's world is crumbling after she's been told she's about to be outed in a campaign ad. Even the small magic of her stage cannot be a haven anymore. Rated T for swearing.


**AN: I'm writing this fic, because I've noticed there aren't many stories around focused on what's actually going on in the show right now, particularly with Brittana. So I decided it might be nice to write a Santana POV fic, particularly after the bomb that was the end of last episode. This story will likely remain a oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**I do not own any of the dialogue between Santana, Finn, Rachel, and Mr Shue.**

* * *

><p><span>Small Magic<span>

When you're on a stage, you're supposed to forget about everything. The music is supposed to carry away your soul as you dance and sing. Nothing else should ever matter. It's a small bit of magic – amazingly simplistic compared to the various bits of magic that Brittany believes in like leprechauns and Santa Clause. It's a small bit of magic that I find it impossible not to believe in, because I've experienced it so many times. When we went to sectionals last year and I got to sing Valerie, I couldn't give a shit about all that had gone down before hand, I was _singing_ damn it! And of course, when I sang that duet with Brittany, I just got lost in the emotion. We could have been the only ones in that room, it wouldn't have mattered. When you sing, you just forget everything, and the music takes you away. It's beautiful really…

Leave it to today of all days for my small bit of magic to fail me.

I love Brittany, really, she is my world, and nothing else should matter to me. But of course, that isn't how the world works, because this is high school, and as much as I hate it, I can't help but think of how everyone judges me for everything I do. People are supposed to be afraid of me, but lately, I see the looks… Honestly, I've known for a while that everyone else knows. But this little imaginary world I've created, where Brittany is just mine, it's so beautiful. And unfortunately, I haven't just been outed to the school; I've been outed to the entire state of Ohio, if not the country.

So here I am, my singing is amazing as always, our music making New Direction's music pale in comparison. We are the strong and unforgiving trouble tones. We are all swept into the music; except I'm not swept in the music, I'm trying my damned best not to spill my tears onto the stage. Given the opportunity to forget the world for a moment, I would take that moment to curl up in a ball on that stage.

But I can't forget the world to ball up and cry. I can't even forget the world to let my small bit of magic take over my soul and send it in a better direction.

And then, as I work harder and harder not to cry, I see him. He, with his little big nosed bitch of a girlfriend, whispering in her ear. He's allowed to whisper in her ear in public without the scorn of thousands of people with their "family values" looking down upon them. He's probably telling her what he's already told the world. He just wants to make sure that my downfall is guaranteed.

The moment the song is over, I can't take it, and I jump off the stage.

"_What_ did you just say to her?" I demand.

He looks confused. Oblivious. "I said that I thought you were great."

Liar! Can't he see? Doesn't he realize what he's done? I call him out on it.

Of course, his little bitch has to speak up, sound all self important and correct as she speaks. "No, he literally just said that."

"Did you tell her too?" I can feel the tears that are beginning to fall from behind the wall I've been trying to keep up.

"Santana." I hear Mr. Shue start, but I have no time for one of his fricking inspirational speeches.

"Everyone's gonna know now, because of _you_." I snarl

"The whole school already knows, and you know what, they don't care." Really, other than being a giant, he could be Mr. Shue Jr. I can't stand it.

I yell, "Not just the school you idiot, EVERYONE." Lima and Ohio and the Country and the whole damn world!

I can feel the anger, just waiting to come out. I can't deal with this stupidity any more. "What are you talking a-"

I cut him off with a slap.

I can't think anymore, can't stand the tension in the room. Everyone is watching me.

I run.

She finds me about ten minutes later in the bathroom, my tears rolling down like a waterfall. It's the second time I've cried today.

She's still done up, though her pony tail has come loose, her face is slightly red, as if she's just run a thousand miles. Though I prefer her when she's just wearing her uniform and high pony tail, Brittany looks magnificent to me in any form, and right now, she is an angel.

She's giving me a look of adoration and relief that I've never seen on anyone's face but hers. She sits down next to me, and just hugs me as I sob onto her shoulder.

How could anyone ever call this wonderful, beautiful girl I am wrapped in stupid? She may not be smart in a book sort of manner, but when it comes to love, she's the smartest person I know.

"Brittany?" I whisper.

"Shhhhhh," She strokes my hair. "I froze time before I came in here. We're safe. It all can wait."

In her way, Brittany is another piece of magic, but I wouldn't dare call her small magic. She has the kind of magic that could take over the world with kindness and hope. Perhaps one day, if given the opportunity, it will. So I give in, and sit with her a while longer, taking in every touch she gives me.

After some hours have passed, Brittany has straightened me out. Her parents already know about us. I have about a week before that ad runs to tell my own parents. Mr. Hummel can talk to my parents if necessary after the fact. I will be fine.

Brittany leads me by the hand to the dressing rooms. Both glee clubs are gone. We dress, and find our selves on the stage. Brittany takes my hand again, and leads me into a song-less dance. We preform for no one but ourselves, holding each other closely, our love filling everything around us.

Here, in this moment, no one can steal my magic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Obviously, after this moment, no matter how magical it is, realism is likely to set in on Santana, and she will return to being the terror we know and love, but I'm happy I could give her a small interlude of safety between the episodes. I am truly excited to see how this all unfolds on Tuesday =)<strong>

**Please comment or favorite if you've enjoyed!**


End file.
